101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:101DalmatiansWiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to 101 Dalmatians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Patch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Thanks for the warm welcome and I'll keep an eye out for more info. I'm a huge fan of the franchise and a bigger fan of Two-Tone's and Lucky's ^^ Hey 101DalWiki! ;3 It's Clay here, Good to see you on here! It's good that we're able to contribute alot to the Database and it's good to see I have been able to help out a bit here. ;3 How you doing then? BabClayton 09:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I am indeed, BabClay from Deviantart! ;3 In case you didn't know as well, I am BabClay from the Sparkys "101 Dalmatians" forum too! ;3 BabClayton 10:19, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey 101DalWiki Why are you putting so many pages up for Deletion!? Has someone hacked your account of something? o.o BabClayton 09:25, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Captain Ahab Hey 101Dalwiki. ;3 About Captain Ahab, True, he is a Moby Dick character, however he does make an appearance in "101 Dalmatians: The Series". ;3 Episodes in particular involve, "Shipwrecked", "You Say It's Your Birthday", "Valentine Daze" & "Dalmatians Vacation Part III: Dearly Beloved". If you like more proof of his exsistance, check out the "Starbuck" page. ;3 That help? Well, We've already got two pages for Roger; Roger Radcliff and Roger Dearly. I figured that it would be like that for Anita too. Since Anita Radcliff is from the Animated Movies, whilst Anita Dearly is from the "Live Action" and the "Series". Understandable? =3 BabClayton 10:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) New Cliparts I uploaded some cliparts,and I know you like Little Dipper,Domino and Oddball so here it goes some cliparts.Hope you like it! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 02:03, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Dipper.gif OddieNew.gif OddieCard.gif Oddie2.gif Domino222.gif Clipdalmflowers.gif LittleDipperComplete.gif You Slipped A Disk/Chow About That Page Hey Wiki! =3 When I first made an episode page, I was instructed to split the stories into their own individual page. Do you think we should split "You Slipped A Disk" & "Chow About That" into two seperate pages? BabClayton 15:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Help me please 101 DalmatiansWiki! A wikia contributor is messing up the work in the pages with an other infobox,please help me.Reply soon! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 19:15, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, We've got a couple of stories on their own as it is. And I guess it will be easier for viewers to see each individual story, itself. So, Should we split each story into their own page? BabClayton 22:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) And there is a wikia contributor that says Domino,Oddbal and Little Dipper are Pongo and Perdita's puppies. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 23:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I know,for the time we have to be patients,and tell someting to that person,don't you agree? (we have no choice) . LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 01:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) P.S Your signature and you profile are PRETTY-COOL!!!!! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 01:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me with some userboxes,please? LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 21:48, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Characters Two-Tone,Pongo,Lucky,Cadpig,Oddball,Little Dipper,Jewel, and Patch. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 20:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) They're Back! Oh No! The Random Wikia being seems to be entering the wrong info again. Seriously! They're convinced that Domino, Oddball & Little Dipper are Pongo & Perdita's Pups. Clearly, someone hasn't watched "102 Dalmatians". Can't we lock their pages? BabClayton 16:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Patches Bio Vandalism Hey! I am not sure whether it is the same one who thinks Domino, Oddball & Little Dipper are Pongo & Perdita's Pups, however some Wikia Contributer is adding this strange stuff to the Patches Bio. In it, is claims that he was in a jungle and has a Girlfriend. I have played "Escape From Devil Manor" and I am quite certain that a Jungle is NEVER mentioned in the game. What we to do about this. Can't we put a sign up, asking "Only Official Stuff is allowed in this Page. NO Fanfic/RP stories"? BabClayton 09:11, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I discovered the guy who is doing that at Patches bio.Contact me to tell the name. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 21:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) You are welcome! that is what friends are for, right? LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 18:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC)